The Third Son
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A Tale of Inu no Taishou's third son, the one unheard of and never seen, just my character and how there could be a third son, interesting no? Without further adieu, we have the next chapter finally written!
1. Prologue: Origins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, nor do I pretend to own the characters, this fan fiction is my tribute to the show, and just my own little adaptation as to how possible it is, for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to have a little brother, based on a theory of mine xD.

However I do own Tenparumaru P, my character and my story, so read and enjoy.

----------------

**The Third Son: A Tale of Inu no Taishou's Legacy  
**

**  
**_"My Existence is no longer a mystery"- Tenparumaru, Proud Son and Brother to Brothers _

----------------

**Prologue: Origins of the Lost One**

Preface: Roaming the lands ever alone, enriching one's life by simple wandering, one is not likely to go wrong in that line of mere exploration, a Daiyoukai roaming the Feudal Lands aimlessly in his life, simply looking for knowledge to roam for seeking knowledge while still humble of his own powers and prowess; two rare traits not often passed onto such, but earned they were. The tale of the unfolding events that will change the lives of two brothers, separated by blood of a human, potentially brought together by a third.

Time and time again it is proven how arrogance led to downfall of great daiyoukai of power, yet in this pup's past it was kindness and love for humans that led to the downfall of a parent he never knew. Hatred by humans was something he'd learned, as did he learn the frailty of the species he'd come to see as simply needy and fearful of what was stronger than they. The humans were a troubled people, but held some potential and by meeting Kagome he'd learned a lot and how the world changed. In many respects he could understand, but as he traveled on the distance, his mind carried one jeweled thought the memory of his past and how he came to be…

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Remember my son; you are the proud and the future of your father's legacy, when you go to where I have instructed you…it will be time for you to know your place, you will seek out your brother in time when you've finished learning here." These words spoken by the regal Lady no Taishou, who knelt to her son, long pooling kimono gown resting at her feet, there huddled around her son's Sashinuki Hakama, there a light smile on her face as she rubbed his shoulders.

At the age of 12 now her son had come a long way in his growth, slowly developing under her watchful eye in the confines of her palace, and training was something common to ensure the boy knew of his own abilities and powers. She found it strange that his poison had differed still on a slight level than her own and her son Sesshoumaru; none the less she ensured he could summon at will the deadly poison claws that she named "Awai Dokkasou (Light Poison Flower Claw)" for the bright shine the poison emitted upon release. She found that he held some differences though left him to explore that depth on his own.

Knowing that he'd be ridiculed by those whom passed him along the road, she continued preparation to make her son as best fit at his young age that he would be. The world would be a difficult place for him to enter, but he would step forth and prove his worth, prove his very ability to survive the dangers of the world with strength that he'd been born with. She found his lack of drive and motivation for conquest slightly maddening but ignored it, and simply taught him what knowledge he should know of humans, the fact they made war and attacked youkai of all kinds. When questions arose, they were ignored…simply her son was indeed born differently than Sesshoumaru.

She had doubts of her son's ability to survive, more doubting him as a true Taiyoukai, was he capable of protecting himself by killing others? Could he take a life and not feel remorse? She questioned these qualities in him, and patted his head, sending him off to do what he wished, she had more plans; things for the future that had surpassed even her son in importance.

----------------

"Mother seemed a little bothered today, she wasn't so happy with my growth today, though I have improved, she wants more and more, and I can't give it to her." the young inuyoukai sighed as he strummed his fingers through the small brook just within the reaches of his mother's palace, he just found himself wishing that he impressed her more; he'd often asked her questions about his father and received little to his credit.

The pup had showed her his mastery of transformation, he could change to his truest form with great ease, even to point it wouldn't cause him as much hell on aches or devouring his youryoku (youkai energy) too much. Also maintaining a large amount of his control during the state; while not uncommon it wasn't something that happened often, and his ability to use the Awai Dokkasou grew dramatically, it was a thing of beauty to his mother; yet his stride of improving just didn't fit her margin of impressiveness.

"What does she require..? I can't be as dashing as Sesshoumaru...such drive and ambition...I just don't have it. I guess I'll have to try at ingenuity then, I have to get somewhere, I can't let this be the ends meet for me. I suppose I can only improve, but it'll have to be with more practice." He said with a light sigh, though determined he still had some annoyance that his mother continued to compare him to his great brother...who was many times his own age, but still he aspired to be great in his own way.

The life of Tenparumaru, second son of Lady no Taishou and third son of Inu no Taishou was unfolding now, as the pup was barely of age by human standards to leave, yet he had very few years left with his mother. He'd matured quickly, learned everything his mother had taught him about being a Inuyoukai Lord and carrying himself the certain way, but his curiousities and his love of life itself would bring about him. His visions of humans being pathetic lower beings was all he knew, but not what he believed entirely. His interest in humans; the lesser beings would be what leads the Inuyoukai on a wild adventure of life.

(End Prologue)

Well here's the opener for the story, while I have only just started this adventure.

Prepare for twists and turns along this line, as Tenparumaru's life unfolds, it should be a prestigeous event to view.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter: Traveling the Decades

Author's Note:  For everyone who doesn't know the terms, here they are:

youkai demon  
daiyoukai great demon  
inu dog  
mokomoko-sama tail of an Inuyoukai, usually residing over the shoulder of the youkai.  
Awai dakkasou light poison flower claw  


  
Traveling the Decades: Part One  


The years came to him in haste and left him a fierce combatant to be faced in combat, his mother pressed him into mastering his poison claws, with that ability to summon them giving him a massive advantage against many a foe in the world. His transformation skill was at best some he was proficient at completing, he could transform in a dire situation or at will of his own; even going as far as finding a kind of half way marker for the state. The use of his Mokomoko-sama was something in his high priority to be done, so that even his tail would provide some form of defense or offense that would keep him a fierce force to stand against.

His speed was a natural gift, something that was almost marked with perfection in its use, for both evading attacks that would come at him; tied in with his hearing he held an even footing in a situation that might even call for a 360 degree need of insight of a surrounding area. Lady no Taishou was a little glad to see that her son was able to manipulate the poison, as he had become accustomed to doing so for long range combat; with such a destructive power on hand he was allowed a great advantage against even an aerial combatant.

The training continued to be sharp, something that his mother impressed upon him as important since he'd have no one but himself, for his years it pushed him forward into time; his days a blur to the repetitive teachings he faced and even random assaults at different times in a day. It finally had come to an end at his early age, once he was 16 he found himself being introduced to the outside lands; though something he'd never caught a glimpse of more than once. He found himself excited about his future, he'd be traveling now it seemed, about the lands and without aid of anyone; an adventure on his hands!

"Tenparumaru, my son you are ready for this quest that is laid out before you. I want you to find your brother and to tell him of your life, show him your powers if you must to prove your birth; prove to him your worth as well. Collect experiences on this path, come not to him a pup new to the land…but an experienced young lord awaiting the word of his brother." She stated this to him formally, giving her son a light hug in this parting.

"I'll see you proud mother, Good bye now and take care of yourself." Was all he said in response, she offered a little smile and then had watched him go now; leaving the palace for the first and final time she expected to see him…he was going before a brave new world and she would remain at the palace.

The great doors closed behind her, a simple wave of her fingers, she looked ahead of her as she headed back to her throne room and gave a soft smirk to herself. "So my son, show me that you can survive on your own…will your judgment kill you? Or will it serve you? The time will tell what lies ahead."

(Tenparumaru's POV)

For many years I walked with that belief, hearing my mother's venom of the human existence and how it was a plague to be cleansed by the ages, something that was to be ended in due time, she kept trying to assert to me that I was a Prince and I held a title that no other in the land would, something only shared by my elder brother. The instructions I remember well when she sent me forth at 16, to find my brother at all costs and let him know I had lived.

I found this a fruitless objective within two years set of my searching; I found myself stuck in a world that I was letting pass me by. It was an opportunity that not many people had on their hands and it was not something to be lost to time, it was my heart's intention to learn the ways of this world; but not to forget that I was an Inuyoukai, a proud son of a father I never knew.

(End POV)  
--------

It was a short time that lay ahead of the young lord, but he found himself more than ready for what lay ahead of him. He looked up at the sky with yellow amber eyes and gave a soft fanged smile as his mokomoko-sama drifted behind him, it was his time to prove just what he was made of and be known to the world of youkai and humans. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he looked up; a growling came from those in front of him.

The growls coming from a wounded wolf, which was backing up from its mismatch in an odd goblin-looking youkai that held its club up above its head, before it grinned and spoke through stained yellow teeth. "Lucky I found a dumb wolf that got lost, oh how I love wolf meat." With that the club was let down a swing, only to strike the ground where he imagined the wolf had been standing; but the lack of striking anything but the ground had irked him.

The goblin turned his head and found the wolf growling, but being held by some prissy little youkai; bringing about another grin as he lugged the club back over his shoulder. "Well aren't you an ignorant little bastard? Getting in my way ain't wise kid, I'm not here for you to just come around and take my food." He started towards him without question.

"Trying to destroy my brethren is what makes you stupid…" he said this in a growl that was low, something the wolf's ears perked to; it was something to find the Inuyoukai wasn't growling right back at the wolf. It seemed to be common for events, but the wolf was accepting the fact it was saved by the strange Inuyoukai. Tenparumaru had set the wolf down and stroked its head and stepped forward to meet the foolish goblin-youkai before him.

The goblin-youkai grinned again, showing the ugly near denture-looking teeth and spoke, "Any last words pup?" he could tell this inu before him was very young, from his height which was rather small compared to him; he'd assumed that he was ready to kill the kid, even as he tried to bring the club up there was a bright flash before him.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay…" was all Tenparu had stated before he walking away into the field before him, while the youkai snarled after him in a yell of disappointment and mocking tone.

"Is that all you got kid? I didn't even feel it! You really can't tell had weak you are can you? Fine! I'll have me some…ugh…a little tough I guess…" the youkai blinked, as he felt his body ripping apart; there was no time to give a cry of pain, the shriek was drowned out as the youkai evaporated beneath the awai dakkasou's effect.

Tenparu hadn't bothered leaving the youkai alive; he left it with the damage he'd given it, a simple combination of speed and his developed claw attack. It was something that he was working as he moved on and traced his fingers through his strands of hair that had gotten into his face. "Worthless creature, if he couldn't respect a creature of elegance than simple death." It showed straight forward just where he stood on such a thing. He bore something that neither of his brothers would have had at this age, fierce sense of justice, a form of respect for life, or was it just something he liked?

It wasn't something that was thought about, he let himself react in that instant and destroyed the foolish creature and left the wolf to its stead. "I'm sure that wolf will be fine." As if he needed to tell himself that, it was said to almost feel better at a time like this, he headed into the woods and walked off to the west first. He'd long decided before leaving that he would leave himself to the fate of directions and his own feet, to walk him wherever they would lead.

What perils would be ahead of him now? That was a question that the ages could only answer as his adventure began on his own. Through with his training and almost completely beside himself in excitement he set out into the early morning and looked up to the sky with a full on smile since he knew that whatever lay ahead; it would all be for him to experience.

(End chapter)

Heh, a quick conflict and already saving someone from death, just a food for thought chapter; I'll write faster, I promise.

R&R


	3. Chapter: Old Tracks, trail of family

Chapter 3: Old Tracks, trail of family

Tenparumaru's travels had brought him to the edge of the Southern woods; he had been traveling now for several months and had passed through several human villages with small incidents here and there. He seemed to find that humans were very timid creatures and seemed squeamish if any kind of youkai showed up, though he was accepted in good faith after spending about a week at the village; he imagined it helped that he turned raiders back from the village with a single attack that wounded their leader. Though he knew better than to leave it at that, in fact he knew he was being followed by the bandits; though who vowed revenge for their leader's quick disgrace in a conflict.

Even now Tenparu found that they were trying to wait him out, believing him the need to sleep as commonly as humans; he found them amusing and fools for their believed observation. He rested more often than other daiyoukai but certainly he didn't require it as they believed, any inuyoukai could go for three days easily without sleep. He found now as one of those times that he'd show it, since he was sitting in front of a fire and showing no signs of weariness; despite staying there for over 5 hours of the early evening and not moving around too much. He just leaned back against a tree and had let the fools think he was tiring or slowing down, in truth he was just shaking his head as he heard rustling further back in the deep bushes; they were thinking to strike at him soon. He decided to listen in on their conversations as they moved in on him.

---

"Stupid dog demon, we're going to skin him alive and show that village what happens when you screw with us. He beat our leader and scared us off with a light show; stupid youkai always playing around with some kind of light shows and think it's gonna work." The tallest of the bandits had been speaking the worst kind of trash talk, though whispering it was quite loud to Tenparu.

"I want to cut his hair off and keep the locks to cover my head, maybe I can get the ladies more interested in me that way; stupid bitches are always telling me that my head is a spectacle, apparently I'm a cue bald dome in their eyes." The remark got a snigger or two from his comrades.

"I just want to gut him last, so he sees it was me; the one he thinks he can scare off in a gesture. We're going back to the village right after this, we're going to kill the children and rape the woman. We're going to pillage and leave them in shambles with little to no survivors and that will be their lesson for believing that we back off from things like that." Indeed that was the leader speaking out, this furthering the reasons for Tenparu to kill them all where they stood.

Tenparu however wasn't beyond mercy, he would give them the dignity of attempting to assassinate him, this just before he'd kill them and show them how little a chance they stood against him. He knew already, that their numbers were surprisingly small for a single band of thugs; no more than 7 were here tonight to try to kill him.

"Surprise doggy!" the tallest of the bunch had said, while the rest of his gang had joined him in this attack; surrounding Tenparu on all sides and with the tree at his back, they imagined the kill would be an easy thing.

"No, surprise to you scum; I've heard your plans and I am going to send you to hell for your troubles." The single response that had come from the powerful daiyoukai who simply raised his right hand and brought two fingers together; flicking them down gently, though instantly shooting the whip of light through the tallest of the bandits. The whip of poison light had obliterated him entirely.

"W-what the hell!?!" the bandit leader was more than shocked to have lost a man in a single graceful action performed by this bastard youkai, he drew his sword and had gave a battle cry; though it was ended abruptly with a single gasp of shock.

Though at first it only seemed like the bandit leader had been the one to suffer the damage, he wasn't the only person who had; as each of his men were frozen solid from the single action of Tenparu's poison light whip.

"I bid you all a good evening, in your last moment of life remember why you were damned; continuing the ways of hedonism you now only suffered death. Enjoy your stay in hell for the trip will be sound." He said it idly, gathering his mokomoko-sama over his right shoulder and walking off; leaving the men to fall into pieces. Though the poison also melted their flesh and bone with ease, it showed just how corrosive it was; eating away at what flesh there was left. Though it could be certain that it left nothing remnant left in its wake after destroying them.

Tenparu looked ahead of him, amber orbs paying the moon a good eyeball worth of a look. He found something about this night would be very defining to him as he went on. He was too sure that he would find something to change his very path and without much thought to it, he took off running straight into the fields and away from the woods; not realizing what he was doing until he caught a faint scent on the end of his nose. He sooner realized why he was chasing it and just why he was so excited suddenly within.

"It must be my bloodline with that scent…there is no mistaking it, its mother's scent…but not exactly. It's also so close to mine, I can taste it…it must be Onii-san, Lord Sesshoumaru. I wonder what he is doing so far off to the South like this. Perhaps traveling like me for the enrichment of life itself? I doubt such." He scoffed a little at his own idea, since he remembers well the way his mother described his brother and how he was as a Lord.

He was a proud and cold warrior, he was calm and cunning by nature and unfaltering. He realized that his brother was an accomplished warrior who had utterly mastered his abilities to likely the most basic level; to the simplicity of explaining his attitude towards humans, his mother left it at the fact that he was a proud Inu Daiyoukai Lord. There was nothing more that needed to be said for such darkness incarnate, a cold and ruthless killer who would destroy anything in his path. It seemed well put that he had such powerful blood in his family, though Tenparu counted himself as lucky that he hadn't ended up the same combination; as many people know that families need people to stir up it up occasionally.

He himself was a testament to that really, of two children that had been birthed by his mother; he was a kinder and far gentler version of his father. While Sesshoumaru seemed to embody the destruction and the desire and need to rule over an area wit justified strength; it simply wasn't him by nature. He knew it now as he went on, there was a chance his brother might try to kill him; probably just to test his strength if it came up. He imagined that he would have to prove his training had been effective and he had every intention of doing so, he never once planned to face any family in battle; but sighed as he moved on since he realized it would likely come up.

"So be it, if I must prove myself a son of Inu no Taishou, then I will show my prowess in combat; I will be the daiyoukai that many learn the hard way that I am now." Despite his words of proclamation given to the night sky and any creatures living, he didn't imagine it would amount to anything until he actually did so by hand.

His nose twitched softly as he passed the carcass of some lesser youkai, smelling the scent of the kill; he could tell that it was his brother, though more importantly he had several companions with him that he didn't know. All the more exciting would it be for him to find out, which were traveling with such a dangerous Daiyoukai without fear? He would sooner then see he imagined.

(End Chapter)

Hope it wasn't too lacking for you readers; I just didn't have a whole lot to get through in this part; not much beyond the fact that he would begin tracking his family. Namely his brothers, with Lord Sesshoumaru as his first target of choice; I intend to make the real action what will happen in the time to come.

Well R&R .


	4. Chapter: In the company of Death

A/N: A long shot focus that ha come back around full circle, the time to revive this poor thing has brought my attention back to it; this story which has been on years of a hiatus. So, without further adieu I give you the next chapter of my fanfiction: the Third Son. I hope you enjoy it ^^  
and for those who don't know, I've a few translations here:

Inu=Dog

Youkai= Demon

Daiyoukai= Great Demon (referring to the greater strength held by one owning such a title.)

(End A/N)

Chapter 3: In the company of elegant death

It had been something of a brief period that had been traversed in a short period of time, Tenparumaru had traced his brother's path along a quiet path through a strange mist. Something about it seemed well out of place, why was so much gathering in this one spot? The odd scent that hit his nose was nothing that he'd caught before; it left an impression on him of great significance. It was one of those things that he'd put aside on the 'backburner' in his mind. What had his elder brother been following so far off of just about any beaten path? He couldn't really place it, but decided that proceeding with caution was probably the best idea.

"There is nothing I can sense around, except for the occasional dying youkai." This was of little consequence to Tenparu, ultimately the foolish demons had crossed his brother's path and met a fate they'd earned.

As this had been something that he'd come to expect of his brother's grace, it was that he didn't kill needlessly. While he knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru could have cared less about a human, he was not one to slaughter them just for the purpose that they were of a people he saw as inferior. Tenparu didn't feel one way or another about it, as he had been attacked a few times by humans, he already found his mind changing from sympathetic, to something more along the lines of apathy. There were just those types of humans who were worthless otherwise and seemed to call upon their own termination.

The youthful Daiyoukai did his best not to get wrapped up in any of the drama of thinking about the people. He knew that he was to find his own way, he was neither of his brothers and had a more accepting nature of humans, though with such idiocy such as people coming to attack him for being of the youkai breed; he had no qualms of maiming or killing them.

His mind had been free to wander when he considered what meeting his brother would be like. It was in this same fashion that he'd gone and pushed himself to pick up his pace. The Daiyoukai carried himself with a humble air around him, it was very uncommon seemingly for a "lord" of his nature to hold himself so lowly. But he took great care to show a low nature, he was one who refused to show anything about who he was.

It had been near a day and a half of straight travel while on the road through the forest. Even with the recent scent trail proving to be of a promising sign that Sesshoumaru-sama had been close, but still with an enhanced pace he was sure that he was really moving fast; was it something he was chasing? He had his wonders about it really. He could feel traces of something lingering in the air, even though it was only faint...he could see that it was something wicked by the sense he got from it.

"This force that brother is after...it is truly vile." it seemed absolutely proposterous to figure something just by scent. But he'd be damned if he was lying to himself, his instinct had yet to fail him so far. This was exactly what he was sure enough about it, not letting his mind get the better of him; he ceased thought and raced into the wooded brush before him. Hoping that he was not only keeping tabs on the trail, but heading off his brother if his guesses were right.

As he moved up the hillside and had cleared the trees, he came upon a spectacle that he'd never thought he would see. The visage of his elder brother evading something of a large tentacle that had slammed down from the sight of a very odd looking castle. The source of the tentacle had not been discernible from his vantage point. Making his way to a better clearing in the woods, his mind racing as he considered his options for attack.

He made his first move without much thought and unleashed a whip of a bright light, it was not unlike Sesshoumaru's own Poison Flower claw technique; but not nearly as potent. The whip's formation had taken that of a solid handle shaped of the poison without his hand, connected to what appeared to be a flower-like cat-o-ninetails' whip. With a flick of his wrist, the whip of light poison flew into the side of the grand tentacle and struck home!

To his amazement, even though he had taken a chunk out of the huge tentacle; it had already begun to regenerate from the blow. Though the distraction proved to be all that was necessary, as the Daiyoukai lord moved past the limb; Tokijin in hand as he struck the final blow. The tentacle froze at first before splintering and exploding into smaller bits of what appeared to wood fragments that parted all over the surrounding space.

While it made next to no sense to Tenparumaru, to his elder brother it was but a mark that annoyed him. It became quite clear that his time here had been wasted. His sharp vision had already located the source of the familiar styled attack; the scent itself...seemed almost impossible really. As the Inuyoukai made his presence known to this other apparent lesser inuyoukai, his calm and cold gaze rested upon this figure. Which held many frighteningly similar markings, scent, and appearance to his own.

"Who are you and why did you interfere?" the words were to the point, he would not ask again, it had not mattered about his familiar smell; there would be no hesitate to extinguish this miserable youkai if he had no good answer.

Eager to answer his brother, but not foolish enough to lose his composure; he cleared his throat and allowed his whip hand to rest down at his side.

"Greetings to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am Tenparumaru, your full-blooded younger brother. I acted without thought, wanting to provide aid to you." that was where his speaking ended. He gave nothing but the facts.

Realizing that his brother was not one for big speeches, stories, or any such things of a nature that had no place with him; he wouldn't make an issue of it. After what was a few moments of silence between the two, Sesshoumaru turned from his brother and proceeded to head off in the direction of the castle that had been blocked off earlier. The intent to destroy Naraku was no longer distracted, even with this knowledge of his brother; he simply held no interest.

Tenparu gave off a light sigh of relief, he hadn't ended up quivering fleshy strips littering the forest floor right now...that was a plus right? Obviously, he started to follow, albeit at a safe distance. He knew that he wanted to be with him; to be at his brother's side was why he came this far, even if he didn't get to travel for long with him.

The younger inu daiyoukai did not have the time to consider his next actions, so he doubled up his pace and despite the racing of his heart; he proceeded into the misty woods and maintained one rule that he would not cross this time. The rule that he'd settled on was simple: He would not interfere with his brother's battle.

This was something that he bore witness to moments ago, the fact that his brother effortlessly destroyed the tentacle and pointed the blade to him without looking simply showed to him that the gap between his own meager skills and that of a polished lord such as his brother was as distant as the moon and its reflection...it felt boundless by sight. Yet, this fact only left him in awe and not depressed; he had a long way to go and someone to look up to!

While Tenparumaru made his way after his brother's trail once more, he eventually managed to catch pace with a very unique two-headed demon carrying a human girl and another smaller demon.

"Well Hello there, my name's Tenparumaru. Can I ask who you two are?" he asked them both, casually addressing them with a kindness that was unusual for youkai of his level in power.

"Hi there, I'm Rin!" she waved to Tenparu from the back of Ah'un and looked at his face. "You look a lot like my lord Sesshoumaru." she noticed the appearance that was shared.

"He's my elder brother, also I am pleased to meet you Rin." the word and sentiment had not been shared by Jaken who seemed more reserved about it.

"I am Jaken, it is interesting to meet you, it appears that since Lord Sesshoumaru has acknowledged you. So I shall call you Lord Tenparumaru." he would not address him any less, stranger or otherwise it seemed for him.

The moment had been odd, but not entirely unexpected. With their lord leading the way, Jaken knew only of his duties to his master; protecting Rin and keeping Ah'un in good order. Normally not a simple matter, but perhaps with this Tenparumaru around it would be simpler. The smaller youkai considered factors and of course refused to divulge any of his thoughts; in fear of not knowing what the response would be.

Tenparu on the other hand was simply keeping pace with the relatively fast two-headed youkai and looking around them. He was sure that his brother meant to track whatever it was that he chased with such earnest haste; no matter the creature he was sure of one fact and that was that it would be dead. Though for a creature to elude his brother meant that it had a most vile cunning on its edge. Since evading an Inu Daiyoukai was damn near impossible from what he knew. Though the heavy scent of blood on the air from random demons shared with him this simple fact: that the pursued was attempting to keep his brother's nose off of his trail.

Perhaps it was a trap? But with such heavy burning lesser youkai flesh on the air, it was just hard to tell anything outright. But of course nothing that he wouldn't be ready for, as he prepared himself mentally; he spoke a minor warning to his new companions.

"A minor note of warning to you Jaken and Rin, whatever Lord Sesshoumaru is chasing; it has a keen mind to leave such heavy blood in the air. Just stay close, I will watch after you." his words were rather bold, but meant well.

He would protect them while his elder brother attended to this madness. Whatever the issue it was, he knew that as the younger brother; the duty did not need to be spoken. He was going to follow the whim of his honorable elder brother without so much as a whisper against it.

Something stroked him as very wrong, to be amidst this...it was certainly the beginning of a very dastardly undergoing; the question only being to himself...would he be prepared?

(end chapter)

a bit of a short one, meant to stir more ideas for me, I hope to reboot this poor story! I have left it idle for far too many years. Here's my first kick start to it! TIll the next chapter, adieu.


End file.
